


Porch Light

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is an idiot briefly but it's hilarious trust me, Masturbation, Other, Trans Neil, Watersports, cum licking, hard profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: Neil makes a mess in his bed, David helps him clean up. Everyone blushes lots.





	Porch Light

**Author's Note:**

> Shnota from tumblr wrote a brilliant comic and then basically commissioned me to turn the comic into a fic? I'm super flatter, okay.
> 
> So he's who you have to thank for this.

It wasn't often he got a chance to do this so when he had the chance, he made the most of it.

On his bunk in the tent, Neil stripped off his sweaty clothes from the day. No matter what they at camp that day, he always felt like he was sweating way too much by the end. His delicate skin needed the recycled air of an air conditioner! Not the scratchy pine air of outdoors!

Kneeled where he was, he pulled his shirt over his head before he toppled onto his back and swung his calves around. He shimmied off his jeans and kicked them to the floor next to his shirt before he pulled of his briefs, practically folding himself in half as he pushed them up and off his tall legs. It was foreplay to him, little things like that. If he kept his legs straight up in the air it almost felt like someone else undressing him - it felt like he was showing off for someone else and the mere thought of it had him blushing.

Not that he needed the extra urging - Neil had been looking forward to this for most of the day. Camp had frayed his nerves more than usual and for some reason that the Parental Locks on Google wouldn't reveal to him touching himself was always a fantastic relief on his stress levels. So he spread his legs, leant back on one hand and put his free hand between his legs.

He watched his fingers as he explored himself. He pushed around the folds of his cunt, pushing aside his outer labia to get at the sensitive bits of skin within. He remembered an old argument, during the divorce, about which parent had messed up or had pushed their agenda on him - who made him how he was. But he hadn't dissociated from his own parts - not yet. It was just biology to him; as scientific as the rest of the world. He had neurology that unscientific people thought was inappropriate for his biology. What did those idiot laymen know, though?

Especially when his biology felt this _fucking_ **good**. He gasped as his fingers flicked up, rubbing up against his clit. That first jolt always took the breath out of him, struck him like a finger in an electrical socket. It was just too good. Literally, it was too good. It made him want to rub the bundle of nerves over and over and faster and faster but every time he tried it started to hurt long before it got really good.

Instead he dropped his hand down and dipped three fingertips into the liquid leaking out of him. He rubbed it over his inner folds and gave a low, quiet moan. His pussy felt so hot and his face he could feel was covered with the same flush. He could feel sweat starting to bead around his lips.

Not wanting nor needing any more warm-up, Neil slipped his pointer finger inside himself and instantly had to fling his hand up to smack over his mouth. His moan hammered loudly against his hand and he had to dig his fingers into his cheek to try hold himself together. Thankfully he had just enough practice and soon his hand could slip from covering his mouth to covering his eyes as he slipped a second finger inside. He lifted his feet up, sliding them back closer to him so that he could get some leverage and rock against his hands. His own natural lube pooled in his palm as he rode his hand, rocking against it and letting out the most desperate huffs of air.

He could feel that his blush had spilled from his cheeks over almost all his face and indeed it had overflowed onto his chest. He couldn't even tell how warm his cunt had gotten, with the wetness and the friction and the overwhelming _good_ feeling it was all just a blurry mix of input from down there. Neil crooked his finger up and his thighs vibrated as pleasure ran through him. Barely thinking about it, he got up onto his knees and rubbed against that spot again both with his fingers and by riding his hand. He pressed harder and harder, grinding his pelvis down until his stupid fucking hips couldn't keep up any longer and he just had to lean back on his free hand and press with his finger tips over and over. Pushing inside again and again and pushing into this one patch inside his cunt that had his thighs shaking and his breath coming far too fast and--!

The feeling washed over Neil, emanating from his groin and pulsing all over his body. It made his limbs twitch and his body spasm and had his mouth moaning a low;

"Aaaaaaaaa~" in a continuous breath and-

And had his bladder release it self all over his bed. He thought it had felt different tonight, as he'd pressed up inside himself. Like everything had been way more tight or something. But he hadn't expected this. Neil tried to clench, tried to hold it in, put he was already knelt in a small puddle of piss and his body had almost completely relaxed after his orgasm. His thighs were shaking just trying to hold him up and none of his muscles where in any shape to stop his stream of piss mid-flow.

More than that, though, he found he couldn't stop his moan. He didn't have enough mental capacity to tell if his pee felt warmer or cooler but it was a different temperature of some sort to his enflamed pussy. And the release just felt so good, the muscles unclenching as the rest of his body had and the flow of liquid over the folds of his slit.

But eventually he was just left shaking from his afterglow and kneeling in a pool of his own piss.

"Oh no..." he quietly muttered, looking between his hand still dripping with his cum and the wetness that had splashed all down his legs and onto his bed.

He sat back down in the mess, his thighs refusing to hold him up any longer.

"Oh boy," he said as he wiped at some of the sweat dropping down his cheek, "I made a **real** mess tonight."

Usually any mess he made could just be rubbed off with his underwear and thrown in with the rest of his laundry. This however was going to be a bit more complicated. He lowered himself out of bed, carefully not to stand over where he'd kicked off his shoes and clothes. He looked down at himself - he was a right sight - and sighed before grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. It was hard to stand, his limbs still shuddering and weak from his orgasm and now the cool night air was turning his wet legs cold.

Neil wiped at the sweat on his face again, looking at the rest of his clothes. He didn't really want to put anything else on. It just didn't make sense to - underwear or jeans would just get yet something else dirty and covered in piss. It would make more work for the camp staff. Not to mention it would squish up on his as he walked.

Instead he held down the middle-front of his shirt so it covered his front and he stumbled off out to David's cabin. Of the two of their counsellors, David was far more likely to cut him some slack. Or cut him all of the slack. Also he'd seen David scream like a soprano at least three times, so he could look David in the eye with no embarrassment even after telling him that he'd - basically - just wet his bed. He knocked on the man's cabin door and waited on the doorstep for an answer.

Neil stood there, still slightly shaking, his knees knocking together and his shirt tugged down over his front. He could feel a nervous sweat coming on, a drop or three rolling down the side of his face. A warm blush started to bloom as the door before him creaked open and light from inside spilled over his face. Shit. He could barely believe he was about to admit this. This was way too fucking embarrassing.

"Neil?" David's worried face peered down at him, illuminated with a backlit glow, "Are you okay?"

Shit shit shit. Neil turned his head away, too embarrassed to look David straight-on when he admitted this.

"I-I, uh, had an accident..." he managed to stutter out.

"Ah, uh...."

David - bless his dumb little heart - didn't seem to get the euphemism at all. Which was weird, right? Neil would've thought he couldn't be the first kid to wet the bed at camp. Aren't adults always calling it 'having an accident'? But David just kept looking down at him, sweating from... His cabin heating, Neil guessed.

So Neil gave a swallow and braced himself to make the problem more obvious. His shaking evolved into proper trembling as he worked up the courage; the aftershocks had yet to fully go away and now they seemed to fuel something else... Or maybe it was just the breeze blowing against his still-wet legs. In any case, as Neil thought about having to show David his piss and cum soaked legs he couldn't help but shudder more and more.

After what was actually just a moment, he bit the bullet and quickly unclenched his hands from his shirt before putting his fists behind him so as to stave off the temptation to grab his shirt and hide his shame again. His shirt snapped back to it's usual tension, resting just below his hips. His knees knocked together as he stood shaking before his counsellor, trying to keep his hands away as David stared down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

His next expression was far more readable, though. After a moment of staring down at him, David looked away sharply with a small frown on his face. The sort of expression he usually wore when he was disappointed in the campers. Neil squinted slightly, unsure on what trick of the light was happening to make David's face look so red and... sweaty? But mostly he was preoccupied with the disappointment on David's face. It just wasn't fair! How could he be disappointed! It wasn't his fault! Not- not exactly!

Neil furrowed his brow, frowning back up at David, even as his face flushed further. His hands came up before his chest and he nervously held them together in fists, awaiting David's judgement. Waiting for him to look back.

But he didn't. Instead his head followed the direction his eyes had gone and he rubbed the back of his head, almost awkwardly;

"Uuuuuh... Yeah..." was all David had to say before he bodily turned Neil around and pushed him back to his tent with a harassed sounding; "Let's go."

Shit. Shit shit. Shit. This was bad. He needed help cleaning up but David hadn't even really said anything. He was going to see the mess and he was going to loose it. Fucking shit. He hadn't ever really seen David loose it but of-fucking-course it would be the one time he pissed himself while getting off that David looses it. Shit. He should've done it in the shoddy fucking toilets that Camp Campbell had. Or should've just not pissed-

"Neil," he snapped to attention as David turned from his stained sheets and addressed him, "I know this is embarrassing. But I'm glad you came to me. Leaving this mess could have made you sick."

The wind whipped around his wet ankles and a shiver ran up him. Neil braced himself as David stepped forward and knelt before him. That first bit was just the carrot and now here comes the stick. David was going to scold him; say he'd long outgrown this kind of problem. He was going to get mad or say he had to tell Gwen or...

"You are still a **big** boy, and I promise I won't tell **anyone**."

Neil stood in shock at his words and a cool rush of relief trickled down him. Of course - this was why he'd gone to David. Because David was always going to be David no matter what. Would always be their naive, optimistic and unerringly positive counsellor. He smiled softly back at David, relief obvious on his face;

"Th-thanks."

He was expecting some kind of peppy, reassuring reply in turn but instead... David was just looking at him stunned. Neil shifted on his sock-clad feet, unsure of what had come over the optimistic counsellor. Was he about to get that scolding after all or...?

"You, uh," David stiltingly told him, having averting his gaze again, "Have something on your face."

Neil scrunched up his face in confusion, touching his fingers to his jaw and pulling away when they met a gooey substance. Looking at his fingertips and the drip that stretched of them back to his jaw, he realised with a dawning horror what exactly was smeared on his face. Shit! He'd gotten cum on his face! He must've accidentally wiped it there at some point! In any case, blood rushed up to his cheeks and he hurriedly shoved his hands behind his back.

"Ah ha, d-don't mind that." He reassured, valiantly trying to force everyone to ignore what had just happened.

David, of course, was just David about it.

In a reassuring tone he said; "Let me clean that up."

And surely he knew what it was - he had looked away all ashamed before, after all - but he reached forward and took Neil's cheeks in his hands, wiping the juices off with his bare hands. Neil's face scrunched up as someone else's hands smushed around his face but he blinked open his eyes once David had stopped cleaning. He looked at the counsellor, wondering if he should apologise for making him touch his own cum, sort of. David must've been thinking something similar, maybe regretting not using Neil's already soiled sheets to wipe his face clean, because he was looking down at his now dirty hand with a familiar unreadable expres--

And then he licked it.

And then David licked his hand- No, shit, not his hand. He licked up Neil's cum. Lapped at it like a cat, catching Neil's cunt syrup on his wet tongue as it dribbled down his hand. His eyes closed in... Closed as if the rest of the world wasn't there at all. Neil thought he'd been blushing before, back when he'd been nervous about confessing his accident to David. But that was nothing compared to the burning in his face now. Evidently it only took a second or too for David to snap his eyes open - wide green saucers meeting equally wide blue ones.

Neil couldn't even speak, his mind blank except for the image of David's tongue running across his palm, Neil's cum slipping into the adult's mouth like a delectable cream and his face flushed like it was a delight.

David stood suddenly with a rough sort of motion to his gangly limbs.

"Uh..."

Neil had not stopped his deep red blush nor had his eyes gotten any less wide open, his head had merely tipped back a smidgen so as to keep David in his sights. David's hand clenched in the sheets hoisted onto his shoulders and in a rushed, harassed tone he finished;

"I'm gonna wash this."

Neil haltingly nodded, barely taking in the words and David hurriedly retreated from the dumbstruck child.


End file.
